The present invention is directed to a clamping ring for flange connections in a sealing system, and the ring has a ring channel for acceptance of a seal ring and terminating flanges of cable fittings or pipes.
European Patent Application EP 0 236 141-A2 discloses a cable fitting in the form of a hood or dome sleeve, wherein the sealing system, that is closed with the assistance of an encompassing clamping ring, is utilized for closing an open end of the sleeve in collaboration with a seal member.
German Published Application 44 27 513-A1 discloses a clamping ring for flange connections, wherein the flanges of the cable fitting to be sealed are pressed together by being encompassed in a channel of the clamping ring. The clamping ring comprises radially outwardly directed incisions which extend from an inner radial surface toward a base of a channel floor of the encompassing channel. A certain shape matching, thus, will occur during tightening due to these incisions or notches.
The problem, which occurs in previous types of clamping ring closures, is that the inserted seal is distorted wben closing the clamping ring. For example, the seal is stretched at some locations of the sealing region and crushed and compressed at other locations, which locations are dependent on the structure, so that different loads are set in the sealing system. This especially occurs in sealing systems that are in direct communication with the clamping ring. Losses of tightness will then occur at the locations of these distortions.